projaredfandomcom-20200213-history
SO SPOOPY! ¦ Alone in the Dark 1
Jared plays the original Alone in the Dark, where he gives tips on how to beat the first area. Synopsis Jared is playing the original, good Alone in the Dark. Jared chooses to play as Edward. This was the first real horror game Jared played at age 7. Jared hypes the high detailed image of the frog. Jared tells the plot of the game. Jared checks out the spooky hands. Resident Evil took a lot from this game like odd camera angles and tank controls. There are no load screens for stairs or doors! "Welcome to the future of gaming in 1992!" If the player tries to take the sword from the armored knight, it kills the player, and Jared shows some other deathtraps. Jared starts in the attic. He finds an oil lamp. Jared searches the room. The music changes and a weird thing appears from the window. "It looks like some kind of werebeaver?" Edward slaps the monster after being beaten up. Jared finds a gun and shoots it. The monster is destroyed. A levitating zombie appears from the floor. Jared shoots it. The player gets attacked twice in the first area! Jared reloads to the start of the game to show off what the game wants the player to do. He pushes the wardrobe in front of the window. He then pushes the chest over the hole in the floor. The monster can no longer get in the window. He reads a letter. He finds it funny. Jared sees an Indian Cover. "I think it gives you smallpox..." Jared explains where the clue is to cover the window. Jared is given a clue on how to overcome upcoming monsters. Jared finds a bow, but won't get many arrows in the entire game. He finds an oil can and fills his lamp, and throws it on the ground. He shows off the death of falling through the floor. He doesn't remember the horrific death scene. Jared finds a picture of a naked lady. He tells his editor to cover up the titties. "How about pumpkins? Tis the season!" He finds a key to use on a chest. An Old Cavalry Saber is in the chest. The sword will break easily. Jared opens a door during his explanation, and a zombie walks in! He punches the zombie. "Not the kind of head shot we're looking for. But we'll take it!" "Seriously you're kicking that guy right in the dick!" Jared gets messed up by the zombie, but survives. After sneaking into another room, another zombie enters. Jared fights the little zombie. This used to be terrifying! He saves, and shows that when the player takes a vase, an enemy flies in through the window and attacks with a sweet camera angle. Jared does his best to shoot it. Jared runs out of bullets. Jared reloads and tries fighting again. He 2-shots the monster. Jared heads into the bathroom. "Many poops!" Edward likes to party as he skulls a drink. "Sipppppppin on dat leannnnn!" Jared tries to throw the flask. Jared explains that health can go above 20. He puts mirrors in front of enemies that die from looking at themselves in the mirror. "You gotta be pretty fucking ugly too die from you own reflection!" Jared tries to take the sword from the armor to demonstrate it. He wants to see if he can actually win the fight. His sword breaks. A cutscene is shown where Edward is dragged away. Jared messes with a ghost, and is surprised when it instantly kills him! Jared is attacked by another monster, and he shoots it again. Jared finds a dark room - and he is alone in it! Jared gets chopped up to death with the slowest moving hatchet Jared has ever seen! Category:Alone in the Dark Category:Videos